Extraña Obsesión
by Gordafabi
Summary: Reunidos por cuestiones políticas, ni Venezuela ni Estados Unidos se imaginaron que una simple "broma" del segundo acabaría de la forma tan extraña como acabo. Mención de Rusia.


**No sabia como titularlo. No hablare de ninguna pareja en especifico. Puede ser un Venezuela x EEUU o un Rusia x EEUU ¿O quien sabe? Un Rusia x Venezuela xD**

 **Que sea lo que ustedes quieran queridos lectores :)**

 **Mi OC de Venezuela en esta historia es mujer, de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos marrones. Antes tenia una muy buena relación con EEUU, pero con la llegada del actual gobierno, todo se deterioro poco a poco. Por ese motivo, Venezuela siempre estará a la defensiva con EEUU.**

 **Se me ocurrió esperando mi nota final de Civil III en Febrero de 2017 (Pase la materia, por cierto :.) )**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Extraña Obsesión**

–Alfredo ¡Tengo que decirte algo! No estoy de humor para tus estupideces. Sal y aparece– Dijo Venezuela, en un elevado tono de voz. Estaba aburrida de esperarlo por 15 minutos.

Como era costumbre desde hace años, Venezuela llegaba a la oficina de Estados Unidos (Siempre con la excusa de motivos políticos) con desinterés, pero sobretodo, con una actuada muestra de mala educación con el estadounidense.

Si fuera por ella, nunca iría a verlo. " _Menos en este momento. Para eso existen Inglaterra. Francia y demás países arrastrados por EEUU_ " Pensó, mirando algo fastidiada sus apuntes y documentos de su "querido" jefe que tanto le irrita recordar.

–¡Hey! Cuidado con ese tono Venezuela– Estados Unidos apareció, con el ceño algo arrugado– Te recuerdo que estas en MI oficina y no en TU oficina– Comento, sentandoce en su escritorio. Venezuela lo miro con mas desinterés– Además, sabes que si no estoy aquí estaré ocupado en otra cosa importante ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?– Le recrimino, mirándola fastidiado de esa aptitud ¿Acaso SIEMPRE deben ser las cosas así entre ellos dos? ¿No podría cambiar?

Venezuela suspiro, arreglandoce un poco su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros. No vino a pelear, era lo menos que quería ahora– Ok Alfred. Esta bien. Comprendo. Para la próxima tendré mas paciencia ¿Contento?– La mujer subió ambas manos en muestra de rendición, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa (O eso intentaba).

Estados Unidos la miro dudoso por un momento, pero a los pocos segundos suavizo su mirada, aceptando sus disculpas.

–Me alegra que comprendieras, no me gusta discutir contigo Venezuela...– La mujer le dedico una mirada incrédula, cosa que ignoro el estadounidense– Muy bien ¿Que ibas a decirme? Tu griterío se oyó hasta el otro cuarto– Rió por un momento, cosa que enojo a Venezuela.

–Si, si. Muy gracioso. Solo eleve un poco mi tono de voz– Aseguro, mirando aburrida sus uñas, no quería demostrar ninguna debilidad, menos con Estados Unidos.

Alfred la miro por un momento, pero mas detenidamente que antes. _"Noto a Venezuela muy incomoda por hablarme. Y si..."_ Reflexiono internamente, al fin y al cabo se conocían desde hace mas de un siglo. No seria nada malo desarrollar esa idea que pasaba por su mente ¿Verdad?

–Venezuela. Se que ibas a decirme– Afirmo, mirándola con seguridad y una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a la mujer algo confundida y sorprendida.

–¿Enserio? No sabia que tenias conocimiento del nuevo plan económico de PDVSA. Estamos pensando hacer una alianza con...–.

–Soy el amor de tu vida– La interrumpió, mirándola fijamente.

Venezuela se quedo sin habla, sintiendo vergüenza y un vacío estomacal, sin contar sus ojos en blanco.

–¿Q-que coño?–.

–Si Vene, soy el amor de tu vida ¿Como lo se? De una forma muy simple– Alfred empezó a enumerar con sus dedos– ¿Con quien siempre peleas cuando mas llegas a una reunión? Conmigo– Se señalo, sonriendo– ¿A quien amenaza y acusa siempre tu gobierno? A mi, Estados Unidos– Termino orgulloso, satisfecho de su deducción improvisada– ¿Vez? Es muy fácil de descubrir–.

Venezuela, un poco recuperada del "susto" inicial, lo miro seriamente, pensando en sus palabras.

–Alfred ¿Rusia es el amor de tu vida?– Mas que preguntarlo, afirmo, genuinamente sorprendida– Cuando lo vez en una reunión peleas con el, intentando llamar su atención– Recordó todas las veces que ha acusado públicamente al ruso de ser un secreto comunista, de hackear sus elecciones y tener un culto a la personalidad con Putin– Tu gobierno SIEMPRE lo acusa de todo, no importa el tema o el motivo– ¿Como olvidar las ultimas noticias del momento? El presidente ruso ofreciendo revelar una transcripción de la conversación mantenida la semana pasada entre Donald Trump y Lavrov por las acusaciones de espionaje por parte del congreso de EEUU.

EEUU casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando, tosiendo para no asfixiarse.

–¡Pero que mierda! ¡Casi me haces ahogarme Venezuela! No es gracioso– Grito Alfred, muy enojado (E incomodo, pero nunca lo admitiría abiertamente) con lo que acaba de decir.

–¡Tu fuiste el que afirmo esa mierda, no yo!–.

Estados Unidos intento calmarse. No le gustaba hablar de Rusia con terceros, mucho menos con un "tercero" como Venezuela.

–Mira...– Alfred suavizo su tono, intentando sonar razonable– Era solo una SIMPLE broma. No quería oír tus insultos hoy. Solo quería... llevarme normal contigo–.

Venezuela lo miro dudosa, desconfiando de sus palabras.

–No lo se. No te creo Yankee...– Lo miro afiladamente.

EEUU asintió aburrido, volteandoce con su silla. No hablaría de ese tema con Venezuela. Nunca. Jamas. Ni en sus sueños. _Y punto_.

Venezuela, desde ese día, miro mas de cerca los movimientos y acciones de Estados Unidos con Rusia. Algo no le cuadraba del todo.

¿Y quien sabe? Puede que la "broma" de Alfredo tenga sentido, _de alguna forma._


End file.
